1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oleaginous compositions normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration. In particular, the invention relates to compositions such as mineral and synthetic lubricating oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, greases, and other oleaginous compositions normally requiring the presence of antioxidants, anti-corrosion or antiwear additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, triazoles have been employed in lubricant compositions as metal deactivators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,353 of Randell et al. discloses the use of 4, 5, 6, 7-tetrahydrobenzotriazole as a metal deactivating additive for natural and synthetic lubricants. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227 of Howard et al. teaches that an alkyl-substituted benzotriazole where the alkyl group contains from 2 to 20 carbon atoms can be used as a corrosion or tarnish inhibitor.
Bridger et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491, disclose utilizing 5-alkyl benzotriazoles, in which the alkyl group contains from 4 to 16 carbon atoms, in a method for reducing wear between moving steel-on-steel surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,993 of Andress, it is taught that benzotriazoles react with alkyl or alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form reaction products which impart corrosion inhibiting properties to lubricating oils.
Nnadi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,082, discloses that esters of adducts of benzotriazole and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids or anhydrides thereof impart antirust properties to organic compositions.
None of the prior art patents disclose the benzotriazole adducts of the present invention.